yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Shen Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Wrath of Shen Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Po: Hey, Everyone! We're here! Princess Yuna: Po! Tigress! Crane! Viper! Monkey! Mantis! Nu Hai! Bao! Jing! Fan Tong! Bao: My friends and I were all your biggest fans, Yuna! Snowdrop: Wow! Nyx: Come on! We don't want to keep our friends waiting. Duck: We're going to get married! (as everyone paused for a moment) Everyone (except Duck): WHAT?! Lord Nooth: It's time we gather allies and begin the ceremony to revive Lord Shen and Kai. Princess Yuna: That's why you need to trust us to keep our worlds safe! We're going to need new members to join us and protect the Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and other historical magic objects to keep the multiverse safe. So, who's with us? The episode continues with Yuna, Po and the others are hiding in the shelter from the Great Devourer. Princess Yuna: (panting as she checks the Great Devourer when she leaves) Phew! That was close. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Too close. Tigress: It's looking for the Journals, the Enchiridion and the Infinity Stones. Snowdrop: I know. Nyx: There's gotta be a way to put a stop to this evil. Then, Yuna came with a plan. Princess Yuna: I've got an idea. Remember when Po saved China from Shen and Kai and Harry Potter saved the world from Lord Voldemort? We can still take down the Great Devourer, stop Shen and Kai and save China. With my magic, I use my magic on the Journals by merging them into one. Po: That's an awesome plan, Yuna! Tommy Pickles: Great idea, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Leave that Great Devourer to me. If Neville Longbottom can take down Nagini, I bet I can take that big snake down too. Princess Yuna: Great plan, Scrappy. Ready? Yuna, Po and the others: Let's! With that, Yuna, Po and their friends gets ready to battle for China. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna was enjoying playing with Isamu. Princess Luna: (lifts her baby colt into an air) You're flying, Isamu! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Who's my precious baby colt? Prince Isamu: (still giggles and cooing) Princess Luna: That's right, (tickles Isamu) you are! Hiro: Hello, Luna. How is Isamu? Princess Luna: He's just doing fine. (as she kisses her husband as they hugged) I just hope Yuna, Po and the others are alright. Princess Celestia: Me too. Duck: The ceremony's almost ready, My Lady, but Yuna, Po and the others aren't returning yet. Princess Celestia: Come on, we have to put the wedding decorations up at the throne room. Princess Luna: Right. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shhh! It's okay, Isamu. Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (calms down and nuzzles his mother as she chuckles) As for Fizzlepop, she, Princess Bubblegum, and the girls were watching TV. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I wonder what else is on. (flipping channels to find the perfect channel on TV) Perch Perkins: This is Perch Perkins. China was under attack by that giant snake and those evil villains. Luckily, Princess Yuna, Master Po and their allies prepare to battle against them. Grubber: Are those Yuna, Po and their friends? Kent Brockman: But, they need backups to take down those villains. Princess Bubblegum: Yuna, Po and the others need our help! Princess Luna: (carrying Isamu with her foreleg) Are you sure that my daughter, Po and their friends need your help? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'm sure, Luna. Princess Celestia: Be careful. You, Yuna, Po and the others will be back just in time for our wedding. Flame Princess: We will, Celestia. (as she gets Godric Gryffindor's Sword) Hiro: Good luck, girls and Grubber. With that, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum and the girls set off to China. Back in China, the villains and the Great Devourer are looking for Yuna, Po and the others. Lord Nooth: I still don't see them anywhere, where are they? The Toad: Patience, Lord Nooth, they will show up soon enough. Arnold Shortman: (whistles) We're over here! King Goobot: Huh? Kai: That's right! Snowdrop: This ends now! Professor Calamitous: Oh, joy. What a wonderful sight to see Jimmy Neutron, Princess Yuna, and their little friends. Princess Yuna: Come and get us if you guys can! As Nyx blows raspberry, this made the villains very angry. Lord Shen: Why you little...?! Take aim! King Goobot: You heard Lord Shen, prepare to fire the cannons! Just then, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, and the girls arrived just in time. Princess Bubblegum: S'up, Guys? Scrappy-Doo: Fizzlepop, Grubber, Girls, you guys made it! Princess Yuna: What are you guys doing here? Slime Princess: We came here to help in the revolution. Grubber: Here, Scrappy. Use this. (gives Scrappy Godric Gryffindor's Sword) Scrappy-Doo: Wow! Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Grubber: With it, you'll be able to take down that giant snake. Lloyd Garmadon: You heard Grubber. Let's take down the Great Devourer, once and for all. With the Ninjago Team using their mechs to overpower the Great Devourer, Scrappy was ready to finish her. Scrappy-Doo: This is for Harumi's parents! After Scrappy swiped the Great Devourer's head off with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, she was disaggregated into dusts. Princess Yuna: Good riddance for that giant snake. Kai the Collector: Not quite. We're not done yet. Princess Yuna: I'm not scared of you, Kai! Lord Shen: Fire! With that, Abis Mal was about to light the cannon when it had too much moist. Abis Mal: Hey, what gives!? Princess Yuna: Nice try. Angered, Shen begin using his feather blades as he begin his duel with her. Lord Shen: I'll take care of you myself! Princess Yuna: It's on! As their fight began, Yuna used her forcefield to avoid Shen's feather blades and dodge his spear. Lord Shen: Hold still already! Po: Look out! With that, Yuna strikes Shen by blasting him away with her magic. Princess Yuna: Bullseye! Kai the Collector: (sending his jombies) Get her! I must have her chi! As the jombies charges at Yuna, she blast them, along with Kai, with her magic. Princess Bubblegum: Nice one! Slime Princess: Get to him! Get to him, Yuna! Flame Princess: Go, Yuna, go! Kai the Collector: That's impossible! Lord Shen: This ends now! Then, Yuna had an idea as she use her magic to open a portal to the Underworld. Princess Yuna: (opens the portal to the Underworld) See ya on the other side. Lord Shen: (goes right into the Underworld with Kai) NOOOO!!! King Goobot: (as he and the League of Villains got away) This isn't over yet, Princess Yuna! Snowdrop: You did it, Yuna! You beat Shen and Kai. Princess Yuna: No, Snowdrop, we did it. With China being saved, Shifu, Mulan, and the others came out cheering for Yuna and her friends. Master Shifu: Well done, Yuna. (looks at Po) And well done, Dragon Warrior. Po: Thanks, Shifu. (to his students) Kids, as your reward to help Yuna and her friends, you can join them. Bao: Awesome. Master Shifu: (to the Princesses of Ooo) As for you, girls, you earned the portal to the Land of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum: Woohoo! Marceline Abadeer: (as she, PB, FP and SP high five) Yeehaw! Just then, Yuna realized that she and her friends forgot something. Princess Yuna: Oh no! We have to get to my Aunt Celestia and Duck's wedding and fast! Launchpad McQuack: (arrived in the Mighty Bus) Get in! Slime Princess: Next stop, Canterlot! And so, Yuna, Po and the others gets onboard the Mighty Bus and set off to Canterlot. Back at Canterlot, Princess Luna was waiting for Yuna and the others. Princess Luna: (pacing back and forth with Isamu on her back) What's taking so long? Hiro: Patience, Luna. Our flower filly will be here shortly, I just know it. Just then, the Mighty Bus arrived at Canterlot, just in time for the wedding ceremony. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, we're back! (in her flower filly costume) I'm all set for my Aunt Celestia and Duck's wedding! Princess Celestia: Yuna! You made it! Princess Luna: (hugging her daughter) I knew you'd make it for the wedding! Princess Solarna: Me too. Ice Cream Cone: Let the wedding begin. In the wedding, Celestia and Duck put on their wedding. Friar Tuck: You may now kiss the bride. Duck and Celestia: (kissed on their lips) Shining Armor: (crying) Princess Flurry Heart: Don't cry, Daddy. (hands her father a tissue) Here, blow. Shining Armor: (blows his nose) Thanks, Flurry. Princess Sharon: Now, I've gained a father. Princess Yuna: Hit it! The song begins as Duck and Celestia heads off to London, England. Princess Celestia: Two hopeful hearts Two lands apart Together there's no end to what our dream can start Like two eagles Soar as one upon the river of the wind With the promise of forever We will take the past and learn how to begin And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds Duck: With every kiss, we'll promise this We'll find a way to light the dawn of all we wish Across the stream of stars We'll reach an island in the sky With the moon to guide our way I know that we can find a home for you and I And we'll build a bridge of love Between two worlds Both: Miles and miles away Princess Celestia: Though the journey takes us far Our love has found a place to stay Duck: If we believe Princess Celestia: If we believe Duck: There is no sea Princess Celestia: There is no sea Both: That's wide enough to keep us from our destiny Princess Celestia: Like the snows of every winter melt And blossom into spring Duck: As the seasons pass we'll live as one Princess Celestia: No matter what the years ahead may bring Duck: No night is long enough Princess Celestia: To end this light that shines on us Both: We have built a bridge of love Between two worlds Yes, we have built a love Between two worlds Princess Yuna: (voiceover) Dear Journal, today is the best wedding day! But all that changed, Lord Shen and Kai the Collector were revived by the League of Villains and Patience St. Pim. Po, his students, the Furious Five, the Ninjago Team, my friends, and I faced them and stop the invasion from taking over China with the help of Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. I'd even have some new members who'd joined my team I give thanks to. But when it comes to saving the multiverse, nothing stops me from seeing my Aunt Celestia and Duck get married. Your owner, Princess Yuna. Then, the episode ends with Yuna and Luna hug with motherly and daughterly love happily. The End In the end credits, Duck and Celestia were having their honeymoon in London. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225